memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Danube class
"You know, at the rate we go through runabouts, it's a good thing the Earth has a lot of rivers." ::-'Major Kira', ( ) The Danube-class was a type of Federation runabout in operation during the latter half of the 24th century. All runabouts assigned to Deep Space 9 were named after rivers on Earth. History The Danube-class was first commissioned by Starfleet in 2368 for use as a light multipurpose craft in situations that demanded a vessel more capable than a standard shuttlecraft, but lower profile than a full-sized starship. With this flexibility, a runabout could be utilized as a long-range personnel/cargo transport, an agile mobile defense platform, or high-speed reconnaissance vehicle. ( ) In that same year, space station Deep Space 9 took on three runabouts for use in their daily operations - the , the , and the . They were housed within landing bays situated around the Habitat Ring. ( ) Use on Deep Space 9 In the first two years of the space station's inception, the runabout remained the primary method of transport and defense support. The runabout was instrumental in discovering many new worlds and civilizations within the Gamma Quadrant, including the Bajoran wormhole itself. The runabout was also utilized in fighting off Maquis raiders. ( ) The runabouts were used in exercises with the Ninth Fleet in 2374. ( ) Even after DS9 took delivery of the in 2371, the runabout was still widely used. Just before the beginning Dominion War, Elim Garak and Worf used a runabout to stealthily rescue crew members at Internment Camp 371. ( ) Colonel Kira Nerys used this vessel to covertly travel to Cardassia Prime to aid Damar's resistance movement. ( ) They were also used to help defend DS9 against a Dominion fleet. ( ) Technical Data The innovative feature that made the runabout possible was its compact, high-performance warp propulsion system. Runabouts were designed to have a maximum speed of warp 5 ( ), although some runabouts following 2372 were able to achieve speeds of up to warp 7. :Although originally designed for warp 5 speeds only, runabouts were depicted as capable of warp 7 in later episodes of ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. It is possible these modifications were limited only to those Runabouts worked on by Miles O'Brien, and is not part of the normal runabout specifications.'' The Danube-class runabouts were also equipped with an aft tractor beam emitter. This emitter could be used to tow starships at least as large as a . ( ) It was also used, at times, for towing at warp velocities. ( ) The runabout's modular platform allowed easy configuration for a multitude of missions. Two such modules were the mission module and sensor pod. The runabout could carry four different sizes of mission modules. For defense, the runabout was armed with phasers and photon torpedoes. The torpedo launcher assembly was accessible via a hatch on the floor of the forward cabin. ( ) In late 2370, Chief Miles O'Brien of Deep Space 9 began retrofitting the weapon systems of the runabouts and with extra banks of photon torpedoes in preparation to the Federation's first engagement with the Dominion. ( ) He would also make some modifications to the phaser arrays and shield generators of the station's runabouts. ( ) The hull of the Danube class is made up of magnetic composites that can interact with magnetic fields. In the case of low power, the runabout has a contingency fuel cell to provide an emergency supply of power. The vessel also has the ability to eject its antimatter pod if so needed. ( ) Interior configuration Ideally, a runabout was piloted by two crewmembers, although one pilot would suffice ( ). The pilots' consoles faced forward upon two large portholes. The cockpit had stations for up to four crewmembers. The two large portholes were equipped with retractable blast shutters. ( ) Small square viewscreens mounted within the forward corners of the cabin were used for video communication and ship status displays. ( ) In the original configuration, a food replicator and a compact personnel transporter were located immediately behind the cockpit stations. After the class underwent a refit as hostilities arose between the Federation and the Dominion, the transporter and replicator were moved further back and a secondary tactical console was positioned in the cockpit. The transporter was capable of transporting multiple persons simultaneously. The rear of the craft could be configured as a large crew cabin complete with sleeping and dining areas for extended travel. ( , ) This area could also be used as a cargo bay. ( ) In the center of the craft, between the two wing pylons, a series of replaceable modules could be connected. These modules could be swapped to suit mission requirements. Examples of available modules included science laboratories, crew quarters, and photon or quantum torpedo bays. ( ) The runabout was equipped with at least one manual escape hatch, located near the front side of the vehicle. ( ) A small Jefferies tube was also present, immediately underneath the warp core that ran along the spine of the vessel. ( ) The craft can also contain an emergency unit for medical emergencies. ( ) Ships commissioned ;Named: * * * (NCC-72617) * * (NCC-72452) * (NCC-72936) * (NCC-73024) * * * ;Unnamed: * [[Unnamed Danube class starships|Unnamed Danube-class starships]] Appendices Appearances ''Danube''-class, standard design * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ''Danube''-class with pod * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background Although originally called "Runabout-class" by Benjamin Sisko in "Emissary," the official class designation is "Danube-class." The official name was originally mentioned in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, but was later seen in episodes as part of display graphics and reiterated in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual. The term "Danube-class" was first officially spoken on screen in "Hippocratic Oath". Model The Danube-class runabout was designed by Rick Sternbach and Jim Martin, and the interior cockpit set was designed by Joseph Hodges, all under the direction of Herman Zimmerman. The aft compartment was designed by Richard James. The miniature was built by Tony Meininger. Technical Manual The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Height: 5.4 meters * Length: 23.1 meters * Width: 13.7 meters * Crew: Up to 40 passengers * Phasers: 1 Emitter * Photons: 2 Launch Tubes, Stock: 2 Micro-Photon Torpedoes * Cruise Speed: 2 * Max Speed: 4 * Impulse: Standard units The Technical Manual also states that the USS Danube, registry number NX-72003, was the prototype of this class. Trivia Interestingly enough, the aft cabin sections were never seen in any of the Deep Space Nine episodes wherein they were a staple of the series, yet the aft cabin was featured prominently in the only TNG episode in which the Runabout was seen. Category:Federation starship classes de:Danube-Klasse es:Clase Danube fr:Classe Danube